planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
April 13, 2017 Update (PS4 EU)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PS4 (EU) servers will be coming down at 4pm (PST) for an update. The approximate downtime is 1.5 hours and will require a client download. Additions and changes are listed below: New Weapons NSX Tanto The newest member of the Nanite Systems Export family of weapons is the NSX Tanto, a carbine with specialized stabilizers that allow for excellent initial accuracy from the hip. This functionality gives the Tanto the ability to fight up close or at range while maintaining a substantial mobility advantage for experienced shooters. Firing in short bursts is recommended, as the stabilizers require some time to recalibrate during sustained fire. Infantry Balance Phaseshift VX-S *Semi-auto and Bolt-action are now separate firing modes *Semi-auto and Bolt Action firing modes now use different crosshairs *The charge-up mechanic has been removed *Weapon can no longer be manually reloaded *Adjusted bolt-action muzzle special effects *Semi-auto heat per shot from 200 to 190 (6 rounds per mag) *Bolt-action heat per shot from 1000 to 800 (2 rounds per mag) *Upon overheat, 1 second cooldown *Heat bleedoff from 334 to 500 *Heat delay per shot from 700ms to 1000ms *Recoil recovery delay from 0ms to -150ms *Recoil recovery of semi-auto from 10 to 15 *Recoil recovery rate acceleration from 1000 to 300 *Bolt-action vertical recoil from 1.2 to 4.5 *Bolt-action headshot multiplier from 2.1x to 2.2x *Max damage range from 8m to 10m *Min damage range from 260@200m to 334@85m *Dev Note: This weapon has been revamped to provide two firing modes (semi-auto and bolt-action) that can be swapped between mid-stream. The result should be a weapon that has similar effectiveness to traditional bolt-action weapons, with the flexibility to compete at shorter ranges. T7 Mini-Chaingun *Magazine from 100 to 125 *Ammo capacity from 400 to 500 *Cone of fire bloom from 0.05 to 0 *Standing hipfire CoF from 2.25 to 2.50 *Walking hipfire CoF from 2.75 to 2.50 *Crouching hipfire CoF from 1.75 to 2.50 *Crouch-walking hipfire CoF from 2.25 to 2.50 *Velocity from 600 to 500 *Dev Note: These changes tighten up the weapon’s walking cone of fire, and push it closer to being a competitive weapon, while also allowing the player to equip a laser sight in a way that significantly alters the performance of the weapon. Lasher X2 *Heavy Shield will no longer obscure optics while firing *Hipfire cone of fire bloom from 0.1 to 0 *ADS cone of fire bloom from 0.05 to 0 *Dev Note: This is a minor change to increase the sustained fire capabilities of what could be considered one of the most suppression-dedicated weapons in the game. Anti-Vehicle MANA Turret *Projectile lifespan from 4.75sec. to 3.2sec. *Dev Note: This change effectively reduces the max range of the weapon from 450m to 300m, which is the range at which infantry most often render. As a vehicle player, it’s no fun getting hit by targets you can’t see, and the AV MANA Turret has frequently created issues to that end. Shortening up the impact of precision long-range AV weapons also helps foster the new infantry to vehicle interaction we’ll be moving toward in the coming days. Falloff range adjustments to Assault Rifles and LMGs Dev note: The previous one-tiered damage falloff scaled too well with damage over distance, marginalized the value of certain attachment choices, and restricted design freedom. These changes should help more weapons and weapon classes shine in their intended engagement ranges. Damage range and damage value adjustments for LMG and Assault Rifles are listed below, and are unmodified by Soft Point Ammo and High Velocity Ammo. Directive Weapon adjustments are listed further down: *Carnage AR and Terminus VX-9 **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@60m *Pulsar VS1, Equinox VE2 Burst, T1 Cycler, T1S Cycler, T1B Cycler **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@80m *SABR-13, NC1 Gauss Rifle, Gauss Rifle S, Gauss Rifle Burst **Damage from 167@10m-143@75m to 167@10m-125@90m *H-V45, TAR, Cycler TRV, GR-22 **Damage from 143@10m-125@60m to 143@10m-100@60m *EM6, GD-22S, NC6S Gauss SAW S and LA1 Anchor **Damage from 167@10m-143@75m to 167@10m-125@75m *Orion VS54, Pulsar LSW, SVA-88, VX29 Polaris, T9 CARV, T16 Rhino, T9 CARV-S, MSW-R, EM1 **Damage from 143@10m-125@60m to 143@10m-112@65m Assault Rifles *Darkstar **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@80m **Vertical recoil from 0.198 to 0.187 **Horizontal recoil from 0.16 to 0.15 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.7 to 0.525 *T1A Unity **Damage from 143@15m-125@65m to 143@15m-112@80m **Horizontal recoil from 0.18 to 0.16875 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.5 to 0.375 **Muzzle velocity from 550 to 551 (bug fix) *Gauss Prime **Damage from 167@10m-143@95m to 167@8m-125@110m **Vertical recoil from 0.2850 to 0.255 **Horizontal recoil from 0.14 to 0.13125 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.4 to 0.3 **Projectile velocity from 650 to 651 (bug fix) Light Machine Guns *T9A "Butcher" **Dev Note: We wanted to enable the 400 round magazine that was previously on PTS, but there is a bug barring a proper implementation at the moment. We'll look to changing this in the future, but in the meantime, the Butcher has received a minor rate of fire increase alongside the removal of the spinup mechanic. **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@65m **Removed spinup mechanic. **Refire rate from 80ms to 78ms **Min damage from 125 to 112 **Equip time from 1250ms to 1300ms *Betelgeuse 54-A **Damage from 143@10m-125@65m to 143@10m-112@65m *NC6A GODSAW **The GODSAW now has a secondary firing mode which deals minor damage to heavy vehicles, but reduces its damage against infantry by 50%. Submachine Guns *Skorpios **Now properly restores one magazine per tick from ammo boxes **Max damage range from 10 to 8 **Min damage range from 48 to 60 **ADS Cone of Fire from 0.2 to 0.3 **Vertical recoil from 0.3 to 0.2 **Recoil angle from 20 to 15 **Horizontal recoil from 0.3/0.392 to 0.225/0.294 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.9 to 0.675 **Short reload from 1.74sec. to 2.08sec. **Long reload from 2.8sec. to 3.36sec. *Shuriken **Now properly restores one magazine per tick from ammo boxes **Max damage range from 6 to 4 **Min damage range from 50 to 62 **Velocity from 388 to 370 **ADS Cone of Fire from 0.2 to 0.3 **Vertical recoil from 0.225 to 0.15 **Horizontal recoil from 0.3470/0.3760 to 0.26/0.282 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.9 to 0.675 **Short reload from 2.25sec. to 2.7sec. **Long reload from 2.92sec. to 3.5sec. *Tempest **Now properly restores one magazine per tick from ammo boxes **Max damage range from 6 to 4 **Min damage range from 54 to 66 **ADS Cone of Fire from 0.2 to 0.3 **Vertical recoil from 0.36 to 0.3 **First shot recoil multiplier from 2.25 to 2.5 **Horizontal recoil from 0.212/0.304 to 0.159/0.3 **Horizontal recoil tolerance from 0.7 to 0.675 **Short reload from 1.855sec. to 2.23sec. **Long reload from 3sec. to 3.6sec. Pistols *The Immortal **Velocity from 163 to 325 **ADS CoF bloom from 0.12 to 0.06 **Magazine size from 17 to 15 **Ammo capacity from 85 to 90 *The Executive **Velocity from 188 to 375 **ADS CoF bloom from 0.14 to 0.07 **Magazine size from 15 to 13 **Ammo capacity from 75 to 78 *The President **Velocity from 188 to 375 **ADS CoF bloom from 0.1 to 0.05 **Magazine size from 21 to 18 **Ammo capacity from 105 to 108 Vehicle changes Aspis Anti-Air turrets (lattice base version) *Projectile lifespan from 3sec. to 1.2sec. *Projectiles now detonate at the end of their lifespan. *Dev Note: This change brings the maximum effective range of base turrets to 450 meters to focus their role on the defense of the base, instead of influencing far-off fights. Vehicle Thermal Optics *Renamed "Threat Detection Optics" *No longer highlights infantry *Now highlights projectiles and some NPCs *Ground-vehicle thermal range from 150 to 350 *Aircraft thermal range from 350 to 500 *Dev Note: The intention behind these changes is to increase the skill required to hunt down infantry (especially while using natural cover, like tree canopies or underbrush,) while increasing the optic’s ability to detect vehicle-based threats. Sunderer *Deployment Shield maximum health from 2000 to 2500. *Dev Note: This change aims to lengthen the time it takes for a single infantryman to destroy a Deploy Shield Sunderer while uncontested, allowing for more time for defenders to respond to the threat. ESF *Hornet Missiles **Direct damage from 2000 to 1500 **Indirect damage from 550 to 250 **Indirect damage max range from 4m to 3m **Dev Note: These changes keep Hornets as the ESF secondaries with the highest burst potential, but the lengthened time to kill helps discourage hovering above targets for prolonged periods, pushed them more toward hit and run gameplay, and reduces their effectiveness against infantry. Vehicle third person cameras have been adjusted Dev Note: Opened the viewing angles on most vehicle cameras for drivers to allow for increased awareness in third person. Valkyrie *Pelter Rocket Pods **In-game stats now display correct indirect damage range. **Magazine from 8 to 10 **Ammunition capacity cert line from 8 rockets per rank to 10 rockets per rank **Velocity from 150 to 250 **Ammo capacity from 64 to 100 **Dev Note: Pelters were not only difficult to use on moving targets, but also didn’t yield comparable rewards for the skill required. These adjustments make landing shots easier, and the increased magazine size and ammo pool allows for more damage over time and staying power. Prowler, Magrider, Vanguard *G40-F Ranger **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 *G30 Walker **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 **Dev Note: Adjusting the pitch down limits on Ranger and Walker helps reduce the situations you’ll find a vehicle on your horizon and unable to be damaged. This is more a quality of life adjustment than anything else, though Walker receives at least a bit more viability against infantry at longer distances. Harasser, Flash, Sunderer, ANT *M40 Fury **Indirect damage from 334 to 150 **Dev Note: Fury received some splash adjustments across the board, since the weapon currently performs well in an anti-vehicle role, while maintaining high effectiveness versus infantry. The direct damage remains, but it pays more for its versatility on the anti-infantry front. Galaxy *Pelter Rocket Pods **The Galaxy may now purchase Pelter Rocket Pods for the left and right wing mounts. *Hyena Missile Launcher **The Galaxy may now purchase Hyena Missile Launcher for the top weapon mount. **Dev Note: Galaxy has been the least-touched vehicle over the years by far, and hasn’t received anything new in the weapons department since the Walker. These new options aren’t anticipated to adjust the overall Galaxy meta, but it does open up some new options for Galaxy pilots and gunners to explore. *M60-A Bulldog **Direct damage from 1000 to 600 **Indirect damage from 500 to 400 **Double Dev Note: As an aerial platform with some of the highest health in the game, bulldog was simply too powerful a farming tool, especially in smaller scale fights. These changes increase the importance of direct hits for gunners, while giving victims a better chance to respond to incoming damage. Pitch and Indirect damage adjustments Dev Note: With a few exceptions, the pitch angle adjustments listed below are intended to create small pockets of infantry vulnerability close to the vehicle. This change was especially important for the ANT, which has the maneuverability to get into tight spots occupied by infantry, while also maintaining an immunity to small arms fire. Sunderer *Basilisk **Pitch down limit from 24 to 18 *Bulldog **Pitch down limit from 17 to 11 *Fury **Pitch down limit from 17 to 11 **Refill ammo per tick from 32 to 16 *Walker **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 *Ranger **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 ANT Fixed various third person cameras *Basilisk **Pitch down limit from 24 to 15 *Fury **Pitch down limit from 17 to 11 **Refill ammo per tick from 32 to 16 *Kobalt **Pitch down limit from 25 to 18 *Walker **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 *Ranger **Pitch down limit from 0 to 5 *Bulldog **Pitch down limit from 17 to 11 Bug Fixes *VS Munition Pouch Tier 1 now functions correctly. *Repair tools now interfaces correctly with the harasser. *Explosive damage now correctly awards Assist XP. *HC1 Cougar long reload animation has been fixed. *NSX Banner reward has been fixed. *Revive Ribbons should award correctly now. *Reinforcement rules should now work properly. Category:PS4 Patches